An underpants-type absorbent article is known in the prior art that is provided with an outer body, which is provided with a mutually separate front piece, back piece and connecting sheet, and wherein the front piece and the back piece are mutually joined at side areas and mutually connected by the connecting sheet extending in the front-to-rear direction at the crotch area, and an inner body containing an absorptive body and which is overlapped and anchored to the connecting sheet on the inside of the outer body (see PLT 1). In this absorbent article, the width of the connecting sheet and the width of the absorptive body are substantially equal, and therefore both edges in the transverse direction of the connecting sheet extend along both edges in the transverse direction of the inner body in the area between the front piece and the back piece. Both edges in the transverse direction of the connecting sheet in the area between the front piece and back piece define leg holes, and therefore, both of the edges contact the legs and/or groin region of the wearer.